


To The Moon And Back

by sweetindulgence (sweetdefault)



Series: Yautja Tales [7]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Strap-Ons, Sweet Sweet Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdefault/pseuds/sweetindulgence
Summary: Two lovers share a moment in bed.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja/Human
Series: Yautja Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> the nerdy masochist and his easily flustered girlfriend return for a sweet lil smutty drabble  
> no real plot other than these two are nerds in love  
> I had this scene in my head and needed to write it so here we are Please enjoy

_“Ah—”_

_Schk._

“My— _My dear—!”_

_Schhhk._

“I’m, I am—I feel you, love, I—Ah— _Ah! Fuck!”_

Skin slaps skin as the man melts into his lover’s grasp. His eyes clench shut tightly; he cannot hold in the sounds pouring out of him like a bubbling geyser. Every thrust has him throwing his head from one side to the other as pleasure rides his body. His cock throbs against the air, spewing occasional dribbles of pre-cum in stringy globs.

Sometimes the Yautja beneath him growls or hisses, but she mainly grunts and breathes loudly in approval at his reaction. Her hips thrust and smack his pelvis with precision; the strap-on disappears into his ass until it crushes his prostate. Alexander yowls and bucks down with a new cry of, _“Moon!_ Oh, god, Moon—Moon! Right there! Right there, Moon!”

His beautiful huntress’ hands grip his bare hips and squeeze _hard_. Her thick, bulging muscles move him sloppily up and down the fake cock. The scientist writhes and begins to ride the strap with Moon’s help.

Each thrust dangles _stars_ in the man’s eyes: Alexander’s mouth hangs ajar, his curly hair dances, and he heaves and moans earnestly for more. The stretch of the dildo makes him tremble. His hands shake and he feels desperately for Moon’s hands as he rides her strap. She growls and clicks when he takes hold of her hands, but the woman lets him hold her as he bounces on the fake cock. He finds the _perfect_ angle to make him scream new syllables with each meeting of hips.

Moon becomes more and more fervent to hear his noises. The scientist pants heavily when he slows down rocking against his huntress’ pelvis. He is close, but he doesn’t have the strength to bring himself to climax. He squeezes her hands with his own then releases hers. She chirps in concern, but the man dismisses her worries with a soft laugh, “Moon, love, you know I am _nowhere_ as capable as you—I would like to continue this, but I cannot do all the work!”

It is how Alexander winds up draped across his Yautja’s bare torso. Moon positions his back against her chest; her firm muscles form a tight wall supporting Alexander’s form. He bites his lip while Moon prods his ass with the head of her strap on. She finds his sphincter, already lubed from before, and pushes in the tip enough to make Alexander _keen_ in delight. The sound delves into a squeal; Alexander tenses as he opens an inch. Slowly but surely, he is filled, and Moon trills with triumph when the base of the strap grinds against Alexander’s sphincter.

His ring of muscle is terribly stretched. Alexander lays back and takes deep breaths, fighting the exhaustion so he can draw out the two’s lovemaking a time longer.

His beautiful huntress clicks to get his attention. Alexander leans back and looks up at her. The angle is not unusual for the two; Moon usually is the one to claim him, not the other way around.

 _As it should be._ Alexander’s heart swells with delight.

“You can move, my Moon, my—” Alexander’s words cut off as Moon languidly rolls her hips into his. He groans. “Oh, Moon—Moon, just like that, just like— _Ah_ —”

Her hands fondle his chest. He is far lankier than her, without muscle and possessing pasty white skin often mistaken for a symptom of illness. The scientist whimpers when hands land on his erect nipples. Moon begins kneading and rubbing his flat breasts. She tugs on the milkless teats and pinches the nipples until Alexander squeals in surprise. Moon clicks with satisfaction and rubs each nipple between talon-tipped fingers. The danger of cutting skin with her claws is so _high_ , but Alexander relaxes knowing she is so, _so_ careful not to hurt him more than he asks of her.

She is _perfect_ that way. His beautiful, beloved Moon. _His_ huntress. _His_.

“I am irrevocably in love with you,” the man whispers when his huntress relents in giving him a break from her tough hands.

Alexander moans weakly for _her_ , for his Moon, _his_ Moon, his love, his everything, just as Moon begins grinding the pads of her fingers against the tips of his nipples. Alexander begins trying and failing to rock his hips over and into the strap on. He wants her, it, the _two_ together, everything with her, and he wants her _now_. The scientist shivers when Moon begins fondling him while gently thrusting into his ass. The strap grinds against his bruised prostate and the sting of pain swole with pleasure takes hold.

“Oh, Moon, I,” the human whimpers. “Moon—Moon, Moon, _Moon!_ Moon!”

Alexander repeats the cries of his huntress’ name as her grasp grows rough, tight, and firm. She soon clasps him by his flat chest, her hands gripping his breasts and using them as handholds while she begins pumping vigorously. Her chirps become grunts and her grunts become growls as Moon smacks the two’s hips together and claims his ass for herself. His sphincter clenches around her strap while it slides in and out of his anus. He tries to hold it there, to keep her strap packed in as tight as it can go, but the momentum is too much for him. He grasps at the air, at nothing, at her, and begins trembling as the peak of pleasure approaches.

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Moon roars beneath him as she mates him relentlessly. The man becomes putty in her hands; his body shakes and his cock swings wildly from how hard the woman fucks into him. The harness slams against his ass and leaves red marks.

“A’ex—” Moon attempts to rumble his name in English. She fails, but the huntress’ attempt has Alexander’s blood on _fire_.

He whimpers. “Moon—Moon! Moon!”

“A’ex!” The huntress hisses. “A’ex! Now!”

“Yes! Yes! Now! Now! Now, now, now— _Now!”_ Alexander throws his head back and _screams_ Moon’s name. He belts it out while Moon fucks him through his orgasm.

He comes on _everything_.

The mess is enough to make the two laugh afterward. Moon clutches Alexander to her body. Alexander happily leans into her touch, but not before he turns around so the two can be face-to-face rather than his back to her chest. The two’s torsos press into one another, a wall of muscle meeting human squishiness. Alexander’s eyes gleam behind his spectacles. He crawls up to Moon’s maskless face while she clicks at him curiously. The man sneaks a kiss unto one of his lover’s mandibles before he draws back and lays his head against her collarbone.

“You’re beautiful from this angle. This and every other angle, Moon. So beautiful,” The human breathes out. He shuts his eyes, imagining her flustered reaction in his head. “I love you. To the Moon and back, _ha!_ ”

Moon growls at the pun. Alexander laughs again.

He presses his lips against her scaly pelt. “I love you. Moon. My Moon. _My_ Moon.”


End file.
